Faulty Imprint
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: Loving someone that doesn't love you back is common for the Swans .Bella Swan won't let her imprint get away , he is Hers , even  if HE already imprinted on that girl Kim.She is going to fight for her imprint  and win him from Kim.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :** I don't own Twilight , property of

Romance/Comfort/Hurt

Rated :**M**

**Jared/Bella**

**Faulty Imprint**

**Bella **and her father Charlie Swan moved to a small town called Forks about four months ago.

She is a **shape-shifter** , _she can take the form of any animal she wishes to and inherited the ''little'' trait from her father_ , whom hated what he was with a vengeance.

He thought himself as abnormal , something that shouldn't exist and that made her feel at the _beginning_ a freak , insecure and disgusted with herself , especially as _she supposedly is the only female to ever shift _, but with time she decided that if she is able to do it _she must be very special _and learned to appreciate her ability to change in any animal , despite her father's pessimism.

Her mother Renee , left Charlie when she found out he was a shifter and he imprinted on her , which supposedly is finding your soulmate and Bella thinks that from that moment on he started hating his ability.

They left Arizona and moved to this dreaded town , where it rains so damn much , because Charlie got a job , as the town's Chief of Police and of course her being underage had to go with him.

She misses her mom , but she knows that she doesn't want her , especially now that she remarried and is pregnant with a baby that won't transform into a monster , her words , not mine.

Bella couldn't believe how heartless Renee was , telling her that the day she changed , she remembers clearly that day that brought her only heartbreak , after all it was her 14 birthday.

At the time she lived with her mother in Jacksonville and was thrilled that _it was her birthday _, she always received lot of gifts from her friends and her mom also woke her up with the smell of food and an out of tone Happy Birthday.

She was getting ready to go downstairs , when she saw a bird next to her window and was wondering what it would be like to be able to fly and suddenly she felt her body shrinking , feathers covering her and thought that maybe she was still sleeping , when her mom's cries made her look in the doorway , where her mom was slumped down , muttering about her father and cussing him.

Bella changed back to human at seeing it was not a dream and the horrified look her mom gave her and went to hug her when _**her mom bolted **_, _**calling her a freak**_.

That was the day Renee called Charlie and sent her to Phoenix to live with him and _**she started hating birthdays , they only reminded her of the loss of her humanity.**_

Bella was pulled out of her memory by Charlie who wanted her to go with him to La Push and visit his new found friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black , his fishing buddies.

She only went to the rez once before and the place felt like home , she liked the smell that emanated from the woods , so she readily agreed.

She didn't have many friends in Forks , apart from Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley , who loved to shop as much as she did , and the guys kept asking her out which pissed her out , _if not for not reveling her secret she would have teached them a lesson._

There is a group of siblings , called the _**Cullens **_that watch her strangely from day one , especially the bronze haired one or carrot hair aka Edward , who looks at her like he wants to kill her .

Sometimes , she thinks that he might know her secret and he and his siblings _smell like cheap perfume or toilet disinfectant _, which makes her want to puke her guts , actually when that short one Alice came to introduce herself , she made a very bad impression by puking on her designer shoes and from that moment on they avoided her like the plague , guess she really loved those shoes and the other students look at her with pride like she did them a favour , maybe she did as the Cullens always dress up like they are walking the Italian runaways , rather than rainy Forks , flashing their expensive cars and avoiding everyone like the couldn't bother putting out with Forks High students.

The first month in Forks was weird , as hell , as that dude Edward followed her everywhere and she even saw his car parked outside her house and in one occasion she saw him watching through her window and she told her dad who put a restriction order against him.

The people in Forks were gossiping about that fact for months and they always thought that the Cullens were too perfect , especially as the _**''siblings''**_ were together and she agreed with them on that aspect.

They always glared at her after that incident and _whenever she was next to the blonde one called__** Jasper**__ she felt unworthy , depressed , suicidal__**.**_

She thought about all of this on the way to the rez , she was happy that it seemed like it wasn't going to rain so she might go to the beach , but unfortunately it was still to cold to go for a swim for a normal person , so she had to pretend , even if for her the water would feel nice , as she doesn't feel the cold.

When they got to the little red house that belonged to Billy , she saw a monster of a truck , it was old as time , red and what a lumberjack man will drive , but she loved it , as she had no car and sometimes her dad drove her to school in the cruise _**(imagine the embarrass**__)_ or she car polled with some of her classmates , she didn't know how , but it was mostly Mike Newton that wanted to take and get her back from school _**(her luck).**_

Billy had 3 children , but only his younger son lived with him , as the girls went on their merry way after finishing High School , leaving them to fend for themselves , ungrateful little bitches.

Bella knew what was like to be left behind and doing that to their little brother whom from Charlie's sayings was only 12 at the time and had to take care of the house and Billy who is in a wheelchair.

She said hello to Billy and left her father with him to watch a game and went to the beach , as she loved it there because it reminded her of Jacksonville.

When she got to First Beach she saw a group and recognized Billy's son Jacob _**who called her to join them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

***** I want to say thanks to everyone that joined F.I.**

**Faulty Imprint**

**Ch 2**

**Bella **was introduced to Paul , Sam and Jared , the last two were with some girls called Emily and Kim.

The guys were looking at her strange , scanning her body and _they even sniffed her_ , scaring the crap out of her.

Bella was really beginning to think that there was something wrong with the people in this place , _first the Cullens and now this Quileute guys _, that she has to admit sell a thousand times better than the formers , like the forest and ocean , _a mix that soothed her _.

The one called Paul was tall and buff , in conclusion he was hot and appealed to her as much as a juicy steak , he asked her to go for a walk with him , but she was a bit self-conscious about going with a stranger and as if he was reading her mind , Paul told her they'll be in plain view which called her down.

They walked to the shore and they sat on a bleached piece of driftwood and he started asking her things that made her believe he wasn't interested in her in a personal way , it was more like a job interview.

Here she was in the company of a hot guy and he was looking at her like she was a nuisance and not a girl who by the way the guys from Forks looked at her good looking , so why was this guy looking at her like _she was his annoying little sister._

She took an instant disliking to him and refused to stay there and be belittled , so she went and said goodbye to Jacob , leaving Paul open-mouthed.

The guy Jared was laughing , pointing his finger in Paul's direction and she turned to glare at him , but her glare disappeared , her features softening , she must have _looked like a dumbstruck love puppy._

Bella felt as a million ties bound her to her reason to exist , she felt a gravitational pull to him , she would do anything to make him happy , _she Bella Swan just imprinted on Jared and she didn't even know his full name or age._

When she was out of her little love fest , she looked once again at him , but he wasn't looking at her anymore , instead he was kissing Kim with _a passion that should be reserved only for her._

Bella was jealous and heartbroken , was there a curse against the Swans , to never be happy or something , was she supposed to be bitter like her father , knowing that his imprint remarried and was pregnant with another man's child.

_She vehemently refused that , she wasn't going to spend her life resenting what she is , he made a promise to make Jared notice her and eventually love her._

She left the beach and went back to the Blacks , where her father was waiting on her , he asked her why was she sad and she lied by telling him she just missed the sun and warm weather of the South.

After fortunately , he didn't ask more questions , she wasn't about to tell him _she just found her mate and its seems like he's already taken._

He would throw a fit , pack his gun and go shoot Jared , so she decided she was changing tonight , excitement poured out of her , it has been months since she last did it , so much for a normal life.

By the time her father feel asleep , she was pacing , trying to contain her rage at seeing her mate with another woman , there was something weird about her mate and she was going to find out , after all _, he was hers and soon he would know it too._

**Jared **was tired after patrolling almost all day and his only goal was to find a bed , ok maybe after he eat something , nowadays he eats a lot and he is so damn happy that he's not gaining any weight.

He was just about to eat , when the phone ringed , checking the caller ID saw it was his girlfriend Kim.

They have been together for almost a year now and they were going strong , _they were good together._

She wanted to remember him about tomorrows bonfire with the pack and of course he didn't forget , how could he pass such an occasion with lots of food and his girl , _never._

The next day they set the bonfire , ate , joked and kept away from anything pack since Jacob was with them , Billy wanted him to interact more with them and stop hating them , so that he can take better to the wolf stuff and sharing a mind with them.

Jacob called a pretty girl to join them , there was something familiar and at the same time strange about her and he couldn't put his finger on it , so he let it go and turned to his girl starting to kiss her , not seeing the heartbroken ok on the new girl , _he was too preoccupied with Kim , his imprint._


End file.
